Stripping Down
by PrincessChii
Summary: When Team 7 becomes bored on a hot summer afternoon, what are they to do? ...Play a little game, maybe? [rated M for lime] SasuSaku


DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Heyas, everyone, this is my second fic on FFnet...it isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

STRIPPING DOWN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm bored!" Naruto groaned for the umpteenth time, fanning himself, clad only in boxers.

Being bored on a hot summer afternoon was NOT Naruto's thing.

"We KNOW Naruto. You've only been telling us since Kakashi-sensei left..." Sakura replied, clearly annoyed. She didn't even care if Naruto wasn't being a gentleman in front of her, boxers and all. It was WAY too hot to worry about that now. Though, she herself was sweating. A fan in her hand and outer red clothing discarded, it may be revealing, but she didn't care anymore. She never imagined that Konoha could get THIS hot in the summer! Geez... But one thing she didn't know was that she was getting stares from the other 'people' in the small room. 'People' such as Naruto...and amazingly, glances from Sasuke.

All Sasuke did was grunt in reply. He didn't care much, he just tried to remain calm and think of SOMETHING to do. He would consider training, but who would want to in THIS kind of heat? He was already shirtless, that's a first, yes, shirtless. It was just THAT hot, I don't think it was helping Sakura any though.

/Eeek! He's shirtless, Sakura, my girl! Are you lucky, or what/ Inner-Sakura squealed in joy. And Sakura couldn't help but admit that she did enjoy having him shirtless right in front of her. She tried her best to pry her eyes away from Sasuke.

'Away, Sakura...AWAY from that corner...' She told herself.

Sakura sighed yet again.

"Naruto, since you're so bored, why don't you think of something to do?" Sakura suggested. She couldn't think of anything to do in this heat.

"...something? Well then..." Naruto entered his so-called 'thinking' pose. Hand on his chin as if in deep thought, splayed out on the floor. "What about strip poker?" He said almost TOO calmly, like it was an everyday thing for him.

Sakura could do nothing but stare at him in shock and surprise! That was a VERY bold answer, even for Naruto. Sasuke looked at him disgusted and just glared at him for an explanation.

"Naruto! What kind of suggestion is that!" Sakura blurted out, even if it DID get rid of the heat...it's not like they'd mind getting out of some clothes, it was SO freakin' hot. She was already sticky from all the humidity in the room...

"Idiot." Sasuke said under his breath, but it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Ah! Sasuke-bastard! You're the idiot, idiot! Hah, I bet I could beat YOU at poker any day!" Naruto added with a snort.

"...what was that, dobe?" Sasuke replied, annoyed, yet amused slightly from his sudden challenge.

"I'll have you know that I'M the Master of Strip Poker!" Naruto stood up and just pointed and laughed.

Sasuke smirked and stood up. "I'll make you eat those words." And so, the glaring contest commences...

"H-hey..." was all that Sakura could manage to say. She sighed once again, knowing where this was going..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since it was only fair for everyone to be clothed again, they did so. Everyone got back into their original clothing and they instantly became uncomfortable from all the heat their clothes were insulating. They were this desperate to find something to do? Maybe it was just the heat…? Jesus…

"Naruto, are you really serious about playing STRIP poker!" Sakura shouted once more. "I'm a lady! At least have some manners or something!"

"Sakura-chaaaan…w-well…it wouldn't be normal for two guys playing by themselves!" Naruto tried his best to explain. It's true though, seeing two guys trying to strip each other of their clothing by a card game WAS odd.

She sighed again. "Fiiiine…" Naruto didn't think she'd agree so quickly, but she didn't think it'd hurt. She did have the brains and maybe even the luck to play a decent game of poker. Who knows? Maybe it'll pay off by seeing Sasuke…uhmm…yeah.

/Ahh! Strip poker! This is actually kind of entertaining/ Inner-Sakura seemed content with the idea, but Sakura herself…well, was a LITTLE edgy.

"Hmph, whatever." Sasuke muttered. He was a little tense about the idea of seeing his female teammate strip just because of an idea that Naruto concocted. 'What is he thinking?' He scowled inwardly at thoughts that played out through his mind. '…taking advantage of Sakura like that. Wait, what? Who ever said that we wanted to see her strip down her clothing anyway!' Mental slap for the Uchiha prodigy. This may be more interesting than it lets on…

Sakura suddenly cleared her throat after everyone was settled in with the idea. "Okay then…rules…" she started. Even if she wasn't the one who suggested they play this in the first place, she was willing to explain how to play basic poker. "Aces are wild…that's basically it." She sweat dropped at such a simple explanation of the game. And the cards were dealt…

Five cards in everyone's hands and silence overtook the room, anxious to see what would happen next. Naruto was grinning ear to ear, making Sasuke extremely uncomfortable.

"Oi, dobe. What are you grinning about?" Sasuke asked, still in the same monotone voice.

Naruto snickered. "Nothiiiiing" He chanted in a sing-song voice, which just irked Sasuke more, but…what the hell?

"Okay then. Everyone ready?" They all nodded in unison, slapping their cards down onto the floor. What they saw…was amazing…in a very horrific way. Sasuke and Sakura...seemed as if they really DID have something to worry about. They were in for the most vigorous poker game they've ever had. Hell, the FIRST poker game they've ever had. STRIP poker, unfortunately. What have they gotten themselves into? All Sasuke and Sakura could do was glance at each other nervously. Crap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A drip of sweat ran down their faces, reluctant to say anything at the moment. There was odd atmosphere of tension looming in the air... Maybe the Gods were finally shining down on Naruto! ...or something like that. All they knew was that it wasn't a good sign for them. But they couldn't give up OR back out now! They took another shocked look at Naruto's cards...

What talent, or maybe just amazingly good luck, Naruto had! He already pulled a straight flush from the first hand! He didn't even draw any cards to change his odds! Naruto was still grinning like an idiot, but it wasn't like anyone could stop him or say anything. He wasn't kidding when he said that he was the master of strip poker… Even if it isn't a ROYAL flush, it's pretty damn close to it!

"Heh heh! See! What'd I tell you! I'm awesome, right? Right?" He shouted happily. "Now, you have to take off any wrappings you have on!" He finished.

Sasuke and Sakura just looked at him with the same shocked expression.

"N-Naruto…where did you-" Sakura managed to sputter out.

All Sasuke could do is grunt in discomfort, he did NOT want to strip down because Naruto beat him, how…he couldn't even find a word for it!

"Sakura." Sasuke started. "It's the rules, we've got to listen to them…even Naruto's willing to play WITH rules." He said matter-of-factly, much to his annoyance, glaring at the amazingly-skilled-at-poker fox boy in front of him.

And so, the pink haired kunoichi and the prodigy were made to take off any wrappings on. At least it was just the small stuff first…nothing that shows TOO much skin… Naruto just sat there, waiting for them to finish, he didn't care much about the wrappings and junk, but it's only fair if they start with things like that. He actually waited PATIENTLY. I guess he was actually serious about playing some normal (if you'd call it that) strip poker.

Sasuke stared at Sakura as she finished discarding the remaining leg wraps she wore. He noticed that she was staring back at him, so he quickly turned away, wondering if she caught him staring at her…leg, or something. 'Damn you, hormones… Ugh, puberty sucks.' Sasuke's been saying that to himself recently, although he doesn't have any idea why. He's just been feeling awkward too often for his liking, what caused it? Who knows, obviously not him. It's as if it's become his daily quote of some sort, he's hoping that's not the case.

'Was he just--? No, couldn't be.' Sakura shook the train of those out of her head and began dealing the cards. They sat in eagerness, waiting for the next victim of…being stripped. Another sigh escaped Sakura's mouth, wondering where Naruto learned to play cards so well… this was a battle between Naruto and the two of them; Sasuke and Sakura. He was supposed to have the disadvantage, right?

'You don't just GET luck like that, wait, I take that back, it takes luck to have luck…argh! This is so frustrating!' Sakura thought to herself, she was getting herself awfully confused in the process, though. Sakura began shaking her head furiously 'attempting' to stop the confusion, only ending in her own head throbbing wildly.

"…Sakura?" Sasuke asked questioningly, he was looking at her with a weird expression.

"E-eh? Oh...uhh-- yes?" Sakura flushed slightly, continuously waving her hands in front of her face. 'I'm acting like a weirdo...'

"...are you okay?" He arched an eyebrow at her, confused by her actions.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan... your face is all...red, did you eat some bad ramen or something!" Naruto asked suddenly, walking up to her and poking her face.

"Naruto...I'm fine." She answered through grit teeth. She was trying to control her temper, yelling in this condition...wasn't the best idea. Getting worked up would just make it even hotter in the already stagnant air.. "...would you mind not poking my face?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" He returned his hand and desisted from his poking and went back to his original spot, grinning as always. "Well then, we'll continue, right?"

"...I guess." Sakura replied dully, she didn't have much of a choice. Once more, she dealt the cards, they had NO idea when they were going to stop playing, but they were guessing whenever they were...not bored. And when is that going to happen? Probably not even a likely prospect. This is going to be one hell of a night...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at the next victor. It was none other than...her/Holy-- Oh my GOD! I actually won/ Inner-Sakura was rejoicing with each passing second. "I WON!" She shouted loudly. "Sasuke-kun, I won!" She clung to his arm in triumph for just one match, just one, but she felt like she just won something amazing.

"...h-hey, get off.. " He blurted out with a unhumanly fast reflex, cheeks a very light twinge of red. He began squirming around until she finally let go, she's learned from experience that you shouldn't cling for too long, although he HAS gotten a bit lenient on his yelling and...well, struggling. This was making Sakura begin to think again, but her train of thought disappeared again when she noticed Naruto begin undressing out of his jacket, her initial reaction was to whack him hard in the head, but she remembered what they were doing.

So she sat there and turned the other direction, whether or not it was Naruto they were talking about, she wasn't all that comfortable around the male body being...undressed, somewhat, though she wouldn't admit that clearly, even if it wasn't going to show skin, it looked weird when people took off clothing. Then she sensed another movement near her, she quickly turned her head and saw that even Sasuke was removing his shirt.

"S-Sasuke-kun...! What are you--?" Sakura was stammering all of her words when she saw a glimpse of his tensed stomach. "Uhh..." She was brought to silence in an instant.

"What?" Sasuke eyes were shut and remained that way, she wasn't sure if he was expecting her to answer or not.

"...you don't have to undress...you know..." She ended weakly. /Oh, great. You just ruined your chance to see him shirtless. AGAIN./ Inner-Sakura just kept on rambling on about Sasuke shirtless...and something about...something, who knows, but it didn't seem as if Sakura herself was listening.

Sasuke just grunted as usual and took off the rest of his shirt. "And why is that?" He finally spoke up. His intense gaze was locked onto Sakura's innocent green eyes. They pierced through her, as if he could see exactly what she was thinking. There was also some other emotion that was in his gaze that she couldn't place. It was the normal stoic look, but there was a hint of something else... Suddenly, Sakura's eyes glazed over and she got lost in his deep, onyx eyes.

"...Sakura." She snapped out of her daze and realized that she was getting stared at by Sasuke and Naruto, as well. "O-oh, uhhh..." Sakura drifted off, embarrassed and cheeks pink. "...n-nevermind." She shook off any other odd feelings and tried to remain calm. 'Sakura, you're losing it! ...and what was with Sasuke's...eyes?'

"You won this round, Sakura-chan, but I'm sure you won't next time!" Naruto blindly assured. He dealt the cards and carefully examined his hand. 'Wow, aces already, huh? Perfect-o!' He grinned again, he seems to never get tired of that fox-like grinning he always does. "Hah! I've got you beat this time, Sasuke-bastard!" He directed his comment toward Sasuke, who hasn't exactly won a round yet, but was already near undressing himself completely. He only had shorts, probably boxers, and arm warmers left on, now that isn't much, is it?

'Damn, and why is it that I'm the one with the simplest clothing?' Sasuke cursed mentally, never really expecting to be at a major disadvatage, two to one or not. Although it was considered that he and Sakura were on the same side, he just played as if it were every man for himself. He sighed and laid down his cards. "Four of a kind, dobe." He ended bluntly.

"Eeehhh!" Naruto gasped loudly and pointed an accusing finger toward Sasuke. "You...LIE!"

"Idiot, you saw it for yourself." Sasuke retorted.

"FINE, FINE, FINE!" Naruto was throwing another of his tantrums, otherwise known as, 'crap-Sasuke-beat-me-now-what' type tantrum. "I only had 3 of kind, arggghhh!" I guess his 'master' tricks or whatever were wearing off? Not likely, but...it's still a possibility.

"Naruto! Will you shut up already!" Sakura added, shutting her ears. She knew that even she could be louder than Naruto, but it was already getting dark and people WERE trying to sleep around Konoha. "You'll wake someone up with all of your yelling!"

"...oh." He said flatly. "By the way, Sakura-chan, since Sasuke-bastard won this round, you have to take off your shirt." Naruto finished, just as flatly as his previous response. He got another bonk on the head for such a blunt comment.

"You could've said that differently, Naruto! Sheesh..." Sakura was angry at him, but she also knew that he was right. She knew that Sasuke didn't think of her as a partner in this charade, so she went ahead and followed the rules, no matter how perverse they were.

"Oww! What did I do now!" Naruto just sulked in a corner and rubbed at the sore spot on his head. He was beginning to mumble things incoherently to himself, not sure what about though.

Sakura began to reach for the zipper of her shirt, she slowly began to unzip her crimson overshirt, still contemplating in her mind whether or not she should be doing this. She kept her eyes closed, just to avoid any eye contact with either Naruto or Sasuke, it was just too embarrassing. 'What am I doing?' She asked herself, but still continued to slip off the overshirt. All eyes were on her now, the way she was removing it so slowly was...sensual, and with teenage guys sitting there staring at you, wouldn't you think that 'something' would happen? I guess they had some dignity and self control, after all. Thankfully.

'Shit. She better hurry up...' Sasuke turned his gaze away completely and tried to focus his attentions else where.

/Dude, you know you like it, so why turn away/ His conscience was actually trying to speak to him, oh my gawd.

'Shut up, you. I'm not like that.'

/And it's YOU saying that? I'm still you, remember that./

'...and?'

/Take advantage of the moment! I mean, look at her chest, I think she's been developing nicely, wouldn't you agree? You saw her legs earlier, didn't you/ It was as if his conscience was nudging his head or something, it was hurting SO much. Sasuke's face turned red again and he tried to shake off the rest of his thoughts. 'Geez, I think this heat is getting to me...but, she does look-- NO. Stop right there, Uchiha. Just...shut up and calm down.' It seems as if his conscience talks alot more than he does, but his conscience was also fazing him. How much longer is he going to be able to hold his poker face? No pun intended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-bastard, I never knew you were so bad at this!" Naruto was laughing too much that his words were almost illegible. Sasuke was in the process of removing his arm warmers, twitching at every laugh Naruto let out. Soon after, they were removed completely, leaving his arms bare. Sasuke didn't bother responding to Naruto's accusations and boasts, he just sat there, waiting for Sakura to finish removing her holster, his was removed already, unfortunately...

Sasuke and Sakura sighed in unison, turning back to Naruto, sending tiny glares at him. He was still dressed in his pants and boxers. Everyone in the room, other than Sakura, was shirtless. Although, Sakura's eyes had the tendency to start wandering to 'other' places, such as...the man next to her. She couldn't stop staring/Oh, God, help me now. Perfect abs, what I would do to touch those babies/ Inner-Sakura definitely was bolder than the actual Sakura, she still had some insecurities and things like that. 'I thought I told myself to stop looking at him already!' Sakura turned away and focused on the deck of cards splayed on the floor.

"Well, this is where it gets interesting!" Naruto happiliy broke the silence so they could continue the game. He dealt out the cards and the next round began. Everyone was curious as to who would win this round...better yet, the whole game itself. No one would admit it...except maybe Naruto, but they were actually starting to get into this game..! They each recapped in their minds what their odds were of winning; checking everyone's clothing count was the next most important thing to the cards in their hands. Here's how the game was going:

Naruto: Orange pants, forehead protector, boxers, and black undershirt.

Sasuke: White shorts, forehead protector, and boxers.

Sakura: Undergarments, green shorts, forehead protector or headband for her, and net undershirt.

Looking at those standings, it seems as if Sakura has the upperhand, but then again, luck also plays a part, it's still anyone's game.

'Hmph, two aces and three sevens...not bad.' Sasuke thought, rechecking his cards. He laid them flat on the floor, not bothering to switch out his already set full house. He shut his eyes and waiting for everyone else to finish, considering his odds of winning.

'...two pairs? I guess I'll have to go with that...' And so, she set her cards in front of her and waiting for the cue.

"Ahhh! I'm done!" Naruto exclaimed happily, he even cackled at the end of his shouting, what's up? He was smirking like CRAZY. Sasuke and Sakura jolted back a bit at Naruto's odd look.

"...hey, Naruto--" Sakura tried to sputter something, but decided against it, she just waited to see what Naruto was so confident about. And confident he was. With that huge ego, just as huge smirk, and...

...his winning ROYAL FLUSH.

Sasuke couldn't say anything at all, he was speechless and Sakura was...dumbfounded. She tried to contemplate and figure out how Naruto could've pulled that off! The room was silent as soon as Naruto showed his hand. They were beat...and they knew it. But neither of them knew that Naruto also had another trick up his sleeve... He may have gotten that royal flush legally, he didn't cheat it! But...he declared a new rule!

Naruto laughed loudly and announced, "ANNNDDD! With this awesome royal flush that I made, you have to take off any remaining clothing!" Emphysizing on the 'royal flush'.

This...just made Sasuke and Sakura stare at him with confusion and shock. "NARUTO!" Sakura was bright red and couldn't get it through her head and Naruto actually won the whole entire game. "You can't just add rules like that, moron!" She shouted a string of curses, not for the fact that she and Sasuke had lost, but the fact that she had to undress completely! She looked behind her to see any sign of a reaction from Sasuke. But as expected, he didn't complain, he just closed his eyes and tried to calm himself the best he could.

'I CANNOT believe...he just did that. What the hell kind of rule is that! Did he have this planned..?' Sasuke gave himself a mental slap for not realizing sooner, Naruto just WANTED to humiliate him, didn't he? Or worse...he wanted to see Sakura naked. Sasuke scowled at his thoughts again, he did NOT want to think of what could happen if that was Naruto's intentions. There would be hell to pay, that's for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And hell there was...Sasuke had something planned, not that anyone else noticed. He was frustrated, angry, shocked, disturbed, and many OTHER feelings at the moment. Not to mention he was frustrated in more ways than one. Even though he didn't want Sakura to be humiliated like that, she was already close to nude as it was. With THAT kind of look, he was surely going insane... It was taking all of his control to NOT beat the crap out of Naruto...much worse, to keep his hands to himself.

'CALM DOWN.' Sasuke kept repeating that for which seemed liked forever inside his mind. He didn't want to just ravage her... just.. NO. That wasn't an option. Especially not in front of Naruto, it's useless and...well, pathetic. He was desperate, to say the least, but he's Sasuke. He could keep calm for a little longer... or so he thought. Hopefully, he was in his right mind right now and he COULD keep his control. If not...let's just say it'll get a little heated, shall we?

"Heh heh! Not that I WON," Naruto started up again with his boasts. "I'm tired, hungry for some more ramen, and...yeah." He eagerly rubbed his stomach and grabbed a glass of water.

Spiked water... is that even right?

Sasuke smirked all too suddenly when Naruto grabbed his grumbling stomach, he no longer looked hungry, but more like...well, disgusting. He was struggling to keep his blatter under control, the non-stop churning in his stomach didn't feel very good to him, you know.

"DAMN! What's up with my stomach! It feels like it's gonna BLOW UP!" Naruto screamed and started to squirm all over the floor. '...what? I thought this only happened in the morning!' He thought, remembering his so-called 'morning rituals'.

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard, call an ambulance or something! I'm gonna blow chunks!" Naruto sure was being gross right now. Explaining to them what his stomach was feeling like and the result of it wasn't pleasant at ALL. Sasuke just 'hmph'ed and looked away. It wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. That was the attitude that Sasuke was holding about the situation.

"N-Naruto..? What's wrong?" Sakura rushed to Naruto's side, curious as to what had happened to her blonde-haired team mate. Naruto stood up and began running in circles, then dropped to the floor again. What's up with him? Acting like a madman and bouncing off walls...that's weird, even for Naruto.

"I don't know!" And with that, Naruto ran out of the room in a hurry, leaving a dusty trail behind him. You wouldn't believe how much relief he felt when he reached that shiny, round, white toilet bowl. Ahh...NOW it makes sense. He had a few laxatives, that's all. Nothing too harmful, right? But Sasuke was just beaming on the inside, just...utter malice in his smirk, yet there was a hint of something more... amusement? Even a look of lust...? It was completely unreadable..

"Ehh..? Naruto..?" Sakura couldn't quite place why Naruto was in such a hurry, she just shrugged it off and told herself it was Naruto being...Naruto. Good enough explanation? Maybe. She sighed and turned around, wondering if she still had to follow Naruto's absolutely absurd rules. "Sasuke-kun? ...does this mean that the game is over?" Sasuke just stared at her with that same odd look in his eyes from before... Sakura couldn't quite place it, she did jump when she noticed it, though. It wasn't like Sasuke to have looks like THAT. She found it down-right SEXY, she couldn't resist it, but she had to. She just HAD to.

Inner-Sakura yelped in surprise, the intensity that his gaze was giving off was just...unbearable. It made her knees weak, her body shiver, and her heart skip beats. '...Sasuke-kun...?' The only words that ever entered her mind, looping over and over again.

He got up and walked over to Sakura, still not answering her simple question. "...maybe. ...maybe not." Sasuke was glad that Naruto left, he placed those laxatives there in the first place. Having Naruto here would be a nuisance, he needed some 'alone' time with the pink-haired girl. Although, he does admit to himself that he's feeling aroused at the moment. He was just SO annoyed at it, he hated the nagging feeling of desire, the feeling of having to attend the needs that his body was yearning to ease. He thought he had control of it, he thought that he had forgotten those feelings long ago, but he was only human. And a man, so what does that show? Well, let's just say he was horny as hell, put in plain terms.

"...Sakura." Sasuke's voice was raspy and ragged, laced with his unsaid desire. Was he making the right choice right now? Should he do this? Sasuke didn't care, lust was blinding his eyes, that unusually sexy look that Sakura managed to pull off without trying was addicting. 'And...what happened to keeping your hands to yourself, idiot?' Sasuke asked himself again and again, not bothering to listen much to it though.

With all other thoughts pushed aside and his full attention on Sakura, her eyes locked with his own. They had no idea what they were doing...they let their bodies guide them for the rest of the ride...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-kun? What's the matter...?" Sakura's voice drifted off, thoughts completely forgotten when Sasuke leaned his head forward. She could feel the heat rise rapidly to her cheeks, burning with embarrassment. Their lips were so close... they could feel each other's breath on their own skin, oh, how they wished that they LOST strip poker... they DID, but...they haven't removed their clothes as of now. It was getting so damn hot in the room! "...Sasu--" Sakura was cut off when her lips met with Sasuke's, a jolt of pleasure running all throughout her body. Her eyes shot wide open and her mind went blank, what was he doing to her?

Sakura was falling fast, her knees buckled and her eyes were becoming heavy...she couldn't stand it anymore, she let her eyes close as she gave in to these new feelings. Everything was new to the both of them, the fast heartbeats, the quickly rising heat, everything... Sasuke's lips left her's as fast as they had come, he slowly moved his mouth over her jaw, trailing kisses until he reached her ear. Sakura just writhed under his touches, she had absolutely no idea what was happening to her body, she felt like she was on fire!

"Sakura...this is.. " Sasuke trailed off as he started to nibble on Sakura's earlobe, earning a light yelp of surprise from the young girl. "...your reward for all the times you won." Sakura's eyes were half-lidded, her face flushed with excitement and embarrassment. His voice was husky against her ear, making her insides go wild with butterflies. She was in a total trance from his voice...it was so freaking sexy..!

"...w-what do you mean 'reward'?" She was still shocked from his earlier remark, when did Sasuke start giving 'rewards'? Her train of thought was cut when she felt him trail wet kisses down the side of her neck, gently beginning to suckle her creamy skin. A soft moan escaped the pink-haired kunoichi's lips, Sakura shuddered with all of the passion being released at once.

"Your reward for making me so damn--" Sasuke stopped himself before he said something he'd regret. "...for being so damn hot and sexy, let's leave it at that." He smirked at her when she began to stutter and blush redder than before.

"I-I...uhh..." Sakura bowed her head to avoid from looking at him directly. 'He thinks I'm...sexy..?' She couldn't get it through her mind, the Uchiha heartthrob...said that! Inner-Sakura was going crazy, screaming in happiness. /Ahhh! Sasuke-kuuun/ Within seconds, Sasuke captured her lips in another kiss, he couldn't resist the temptation, but this time, it was much more heated. He traced over her lips with his wet tongue, asking for entrance. Sakura gladly obliged, she opened her mouth a tiny bit, still shy and unknowing of what to actually do.

Everything else didn't matter to her right now, she was trying to accept the fact that Sasuke was just...here, 'making out' with her..! It was WAY too much to absorb all at one time, but...she didn't care, she was overwhelmed with too many emotions... Sakura's eyes instantly jolted back open when she felt the tip of her tongue graze across Sasuke's. She felt like she was in HEAVEN right now, pure bliss...! She was now well aware of how their mouths felt against each other, incarnal desires overtook them and all natural reactions were guided by passions instead.

Their tongues did their dance inside each other's mouths. Sakura let out a small moan from the back of her throat, which caused Sasuke to grow a new confidence, he slowly kissed his way down to her neck again...licking small spots at a time. Sakura tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access to her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure and bit on her lip to prevent herself from moaning TOO loud... but it seems as if her attempts were failures. She began to become more audible with every move that Sasuke made, her breathing was as ragged as ever, as was Sasuke's. But Sakura remembered that Naruto was still outside in the bathroom! What if--!

"S-Sasuke...kun...?" Sakura tried to talk, but was failing miserably, that came out worse than she thought it would. She sounded orgasmic, she didn't want to sound like that! But what would she do? She was just making out on the floor a little while ago, that's all. Right now, Sasuke wasn't exactly listening, he was too busy licking every piece of flesh he could find, she was so enticing...and she tasted really good too.. "...w-what if Naruto...can hear us...?" Her attempts were futile right now, Sasuke didn't care much...if Naruto walked in, well, he thought it was a 'we'll figure it out when it happens' type situation.

Sasuke decided to stay silent, he was now pressing moist kisses on her collarbone down to the area right above her breasts. Sakura was writhing beneath him, enjoying every caress. Slowly, he began to descend toward the valley between the two full mounds. His hands found their way to the bottom of her net shirt, intruding under it and making their way up to cup a breast fully. With just one touch, Sakura went insane, she pushed her chest outward, wanting to feel more. Her breathing was shallow and rushed, her face blushing with arousal and desire.

Sasuke's control was lost, but not completely. He still had the thoughts of ravaging her right then and there, wanting to make her say she was his. The expression on her face was enough to drive him over the edge and lose his control entirely. The short moans and gasps she made were definitely driving him near the brink of insanity...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke slowly brought his mouth down the lick the other breast, continuing his ministrations on her now fully exposed chest.. kissing, licking, and nipping every spot of bare skin. Sakura was moaning louder than before, repeating his name over and over as she grasped his spiked raven hair, entangling her fingers within. She gently pulled as she asked for more, she was stimulated, but she yearned for release. She NEEDED it. Sasuke knew that he needed the same, her pants and groans were more than arousing to him...and to know he was causing them was making it worse.

Sakura's hands moved down from his messy hair to his back, feeling every part of him. Moving up and down, sending ripples throughtout his spine. He shivered involuntarily at her feather-light touches. Her hands began to move to his chest, feeling every muscle, tensing at her gentle caress. Sasuke's mouth started it's descent down to Sakura's naval, licking her stomach on his way down. He dipped his tongue in playfully before he moved down even further.

Sakura was eager to continue, curious of what Sasuke was going to do next. She never experienced anything like this before, and she was sure that Sasuke hadn't either, but how the hell did he become so GOOD? Maybe it was the Uchiha blood in him...the fact that he was a genius, but those things didn't matter at the moment. All she wanted was the touch of burning flesh to another, body to body, skin to skin.

But Sasuke wasn't going to give her relief just yet, he wanted to tease her a little bit more, even if it made him uncomfortable in the process. He came back up to kiss her, it was hungry, passionate, and very hot. Their tongues darted out once more, tasting every bit of the other's mouth. It was an addicting taste, sweeter than anything before. Sasuke's knee accidently brushed against Sakura's maidenhood...emmiting a sudden gasp and low moan.

Just as he was about to move back down...another gasp came from someone OTHER than Sakura...

Sasuke was in the midst of his sweet display of affection and Sakura was eagerly waiting for more, but...the 'someone' else in that room had VERY wide eyes and his jaw to the floor. All that 'someone' could do was stare at them blankly, trying to comprehend WHAT exactly happened in the room...and WHY they were in that particular position. An ear shattering scream from the one and only NARUTO brought Sasuke and Sakura back to their senses and out of their trance.

"S-s-s-SASUKE-BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto was yelling his brains out, demanding an explanation as to what was happening. And he wanted that explanation NOW. He impatiently stomped his feet on the floor and started to shout a string of curses at the couple on the floor. Sakura tried her best to cover herself up and Sasuke was just turned away from the both of them, trying to think of a decent excuse as to why he and Sakura were on the floor just...making out all of a sudden. Unfortunately for him, nothing came up.

"N-n-n-NARUTO!" Sakura yelled just as loud as Naruto, gathering her clothes that had been thrown to the side, making an effort to cover herself up. Her face was a very deep shade of pink and red, it put her hair to shame! Oh, how the mighty have fallen... what. the. hell..?

"Ohhh, I see how it is! I go take a dump for ONE second..." Naruto trailed off, knowing that he was WAY off from the actual time he was in there. "Well, maybe not ONE second, but...OH, WHATEVER. But, I was in there, everything went KABLOOSH, I come back out, the toilet's all flushed and in all it's glory, and I come back to see THIS!" He was just rambling about different subjects now...this must've really fazed him, huh?

No matter what Naruto said, Sasuke and Sakura were speechless, they didn't know HOW to explain what happened. They don't know what came over them! Maybe it's that LITTLE thing called 'hormones', you know? The little thing that takes posession of your actions and...well, take over, as displayed earlier. I don't think the next few moments are going to be very 'normal'...

But...

Out of nowhere, Kakashi came! Popping up right behind the now confused, babbling, and very irate Naruto. "Yo How's everyone doing?" He said with his trademark smile and "Icha Icha Paradise" book in hand. The room was silent...not a sound, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all dumbfounded. They had no idea how to explain THIS. Sasuke and Sakura: on the floor...near naked. Naruto: recently yelling his head off; very odd look on his face.

Soon enough, Kakashi noticed the odd looks and stares he was getting, but his attention was much more focused on how Sasuke and Sakura were dressed. Or...what they had left on, anyway. "Ohh...so THAT'S what you all have been up too..." The room was still silent, it was kind of uncomfortable, but it didn't seem to affect Kakashi any. "...it's like a real-life version of "Icha Icha Paradise"! Very classy" He said, patting Naruto's head in the process.

"Whaaaat! Kakashi-sensei! It isn't what you think!" Sakura finally got the confidence to speak up. "I-It's...well, uhh..."

"...Naruto's dumb idea." Sasuke added, also getting some courage to speak.

"Whatever, Sasuke-bastard! It was you and Sakura-chan making out on the floor!" He pointed out matter-of-factly, causing Sasuke and Sakura to blush a bright red.

"O-HO! The truth comes out...huh." Kakashi had the same bored expression on his face, but his voice showed some amusement. "Hehe, Sasuke, ready to resurrect that clan?" Kakashi joked, playfully putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

All Sasuke could do was bow his head down to avoid any eye contact. Sakura joined him in the little blush-fest, not knowing what to do.

"You know what? You all should become bored more often." Kakashi finished, adding a mocking wink.

The rest of them just looked at him with a scared expression...did he see them playing...strip poker! They didn't get to ask, though...he left before they could. But, they really SHOULD get bored more often... look at the outcome of this situation!

"...oi, Sakura. Do you think he was--" Sasuke stuttered a bit.

"...I don't really...know." She blushed in reply, hiding behind his back.

"But, really...I think we should get bored more often." He added with a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The night sure was eventful...any OTHER things they'll be doing tonight?

"Hey...you wanna play strip poker..? I SWEAR I'll beat you again!" Naruto suggested.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, hitting him hard on the head.

"Oww! Sakura-chaaaaan!" Naruto said, rubbing his head, trying to ease the pain.

Oh, gawd...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: What did you think? Extremely horrible? Decent? Well, whatever you think, I'm glad you read it. Thank you!


End file.
